Little Sister and Tony
by DebateShortie
Summary: ATTENTION! THIS WILL BE DELETED IN 60 DAYS IF I DO NOT GET A BUNCH OF PEOPLE TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE! I HATE THIS STORY NOW! On to summary: Abby's 18 year old sister, Renee, comes to live with Abby after she was raped. Tony finds out and takes the young girl under his wing to help her. Original character is Renee. R&R as usual.
1. Meet Renee

Abby couldn't believe it. She let her sister's pregnancy slip to Tony of all people. Now Renee wasn't talking to her. Abby just left quietly to give her sister some space. She'd come around and Abby would deal with Tony later.

A loud knock awoke Renee from her opened the door, stunned and embarrassed to see Tony.

"Abby's not here."

"I'm not here for Abby. I'm here to see you." She blushed and waved him in. It was then that she noticed the bags in his arms.

"So did Abby tell you about my friend from college, Beth," Renee shook her head, "She went through the same thing as you are now five years ago. Her son, my godson Isaac, turns five in a few months. Anyway I am here to help you."

She looked at him, surprise etched on her face. From her short time knowing him, she was sure he would taunt and tease her... much like her friends did. She couldn't believe it. Unwilling, hot tears fell down her face at his kindness and offer to help her.

Tony puth the bags down on Abby's coffee table and pulled her against his chest. He remembered how Beth had struggled with Isaac and how horrible people were to her. She sobbed, her hot tears soaking his shirt.

Abby walked in the door at this time, to see her best friend and little sister like this. She smiled brightly to Tony who noticed her first. Renee pulled away awkwardly upon noticing Abby and looked at what Tony had brought.

"Abby didn't tell me how far along you are, but I remembered basic stuff from helping Beth."

"I...don't know what to say..." She couldn't really speak, she was so touched.

"She's ten weeks. And...thanks Tony." Abby injected herself into the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah...Sorry." Renee looked so sorry and sad, not even thanking him.\

"Not a big deal. Boy or girl?" Renee smiled again at the thought of her baby. She hated the father, but had no hatred towards the little life growing inside her.

"Too soon to tell. I'll know in a few weeks. Also Director Vance is going to let me work at NCIS as Abby's assistant so I'm not alone and so I have income." Tony smiled. That would be good for them both.

He had a feeling that this girl would weave herself into his heart much like her older sister did.


	2. Why

TWO

Renee still can't believe that Tony will be so kind. When Abby told her that he has a huge heart, she was right.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure, Tony."

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Umm. You know that I lived in New Orleans right? The night of my eighteenth birthday, the guy I liked asked me out. His name was Jason. I said yes and we planned to go to dinner. It was going better than I hoped until he said that his parents wanted to meet me. I, being too naive, agreed. Long story short, his parents weren't home. I... well no one believed me. They said I wanted the drama. I had money saved for a trip so I caught the next flight to DC and showed up on Abby's doorstep."

Tony alternated between anger for what had happened and sympathy for her. He noticed the trickle of tears and pulled her into his lap on the couch. She tensed briefly before relaxing in his loving embrace. She could hear his heart beating and she slowly went to sleep.

Tommorrow she would start at NCIS.

**A/N Sorry for it being so short. Next chapter will be much longer.**


	3. True Intentions

Renee took a deep breath. Today she began at NCIS as her sister's assistant. Nervousness was an understatement. She was terrified that she would mess up. Abby was assigning her to run ballistics and fingerprinting to her so that chemicals wouldn't risk the baby. She had to ignore the stares of people who knew she was new. So far, no one knows of her pregnancy. Yet.

Renee took her post farther back in the lab when there firearms testing equipment was. Abby had set up an additional computer for fingerprinting and the other things Renee would help with. Renee found herself hoping that Team Gibbs would catch a case. She had grown rather attached to Tony. He was so kind and so sweet to her.

"This for Jethro's team, Petty Officer John Doe. Penny for your thoughts, little dear?" Ducky came up behind her with the bullet from the dead petty officer.

"Umm... Just... Why is Tony being so nice and sweet about me being here? I know about his friend but..." If anyone knew, it was the team confidante.

"Ah, I see. My dear that answer is quite simple. And it doesn't have anything to do with Beth. Young Anthony's mother was pregnant when she died. He was looking forward to having a baby sister. He never quite got over the loss of her or his mother. YOu and Abigail fill the hole in his heart that they left. He is treating both of you the way he does because, to him, you are his sisters." She wiped the tears in her eyes, she had no idea.

"Aww... Poor Tony. Thanks for telling me, Ducky." She hugged the Scotsman affectionately.

"Indeed. Our Anthony has a much bigger heart than he lets show. Let him take care of you, it will help you both." With that Ducky left to leave her and Abby with thier work.

"Abby...did you know?"

"A little bit. I knew he lost his mother and sister, but I didn't know it all." Okay, so there really was more to Tony than meets the eye.

About an hour later, Tony came down for results with a CaffPOW for Abby and fruit snacks for her. He went over to her after talking to Abby.

"So I didn't know what to get you, but I figured you need to eat a little more than Abby so I brought fruit snacks." He smiled at her.

"Aww! Thanks! Love them. Well, our petty officer was killed with a 45mm hollowpoint but it's too smushed to be about to tell what weapons as of yet. The recongition software is taking its good old Southern time giving me his ID," she reported dutifully. He bend down to kiss her cheek lightly, as he did Abby.

"Come on. You need to eat more than that. It's lunchtime for you. You like Chinese?" She nodded and followed him out the dorr, wondering how she could let him know that she knew what happened.


	4. Let's Talk

The rest of the day passed slowly. She decided not to mention what Ducky told her and lunch was filled with companionable silence. They talked about little stuff, how her first day went ect.

"I'm assuming that life wasn't always rough in New Orleans." He strolled into the lab at the end of the day for more results from Abby and stopped to talk to Renee.

"No. Until the rape, things were good for me. I had friends, they teased me about being so short and blonde. My closest friends still supported me through it all, and I still talk to them."

"Tell me about them?" He knew from experience that talking about good times would help a victim heal, and she was a victim.

"Well... They're complicated to explain. Malari would be easiest. She is a real Southern sweetheart. Moved from Kentucky when her parents divorced. She could be kind to Satan himself. Isaac has been my best friend since sixth grade. He's the one that I thought would abandon me because of his Christian beliefs. But he was the first one that told me that it wasn't my fault. Tyler, I hated him when I first met him. He was and is a bit cocky. But I trust him. I love them all. They all supported me and understood when I left."

"Well, it sounds like they're all pretty good guys. What did Gloria think?"

"Mama understood, but she misses me and Abby." At that moment Abby's computers beeped and Gibbs and McGee walked in. Renee looked back and forth between the whole group. This was her family now.

"How are you today? Oh I am sorry." Renee jumped at Ziva sneaking up behind her. Renee was beginning to understand why Tony called her a ninja.

"Good thanks Ziva." She had learned to call them by their first names after Tony insisted that last names were seldom used. They were family after all.

"Go home all of you. And you too Renee and Abby!" Gibbs dismissed them a little early. Not much they could do. Their killer was out to sea and the helicopter wouldn't go get him until tomorrow.

"Renee! Let's go do something!" Renee had forgotten how her sister could be. Renee was five when Abby left. Renee wed her sister off and Abby stormed out, annoyed. Tony offered to take her home, since Abby wouldn't take no for an answer. She nodded and followed him to the garage.

"Hey Tony? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Umm... Ducky told me about your mom and baby sister." He stopped breathing for a moment before getting into the Mustang. They both buckled in awkward silence.

"Yeah... They were going to name her Clairina Renee. Claire for short." Renee's eyes widened in shock. Her name was supposed to be part of the baby's.

"Aww. She's in a better place now." She couldn't help but gently hug the agent.

"Yeah. And so are you."

They drove to Abby's in silence and he walked her into the apartment. She laid on the couch and took a nap. Tony watched her almost lovingly. His mother was blonde and with green eyes running in the family, he pictured Clarina to look a lot like Renee if she'd lived.


	5. Lunch Date with McGee

Renee was rather happy going into work the next day. She had solved the mystery about Tony and he didn't hate her for knowing. She walked over to her computers and booted them up. McGee walked in, it was his turn to give Abby her drink and Renee her fruit snacks. Since joining the team, everyone brought her the snacks when they brought Abby CaffPow and Tony took her to lunch.

"Hey, Renee?" McGee walked over to get her attention. He had a mission and he almost dreaded it.

"Yeah, Timmy?" She had adopted Abby's nickname for him, but he didn't seem to mind. Abby glanced over at her sister, meeting her sister's eyes and letter Renee know that it was okay to use the nickname.

"I'm gonna take you to lunch today. Tony has a doctor's appointment." He really hoped that, unlike Abby, she wouldn't insist on paying. She still had little money and needed to save for the baby. He tried to convince himself that he cared only as a friend, but failed miserably.

"Okay." McGee was taking her to lunch? She hid a smile. Tony taking her to lunch was one thing, he was her brother figure... McGee was another story. Abby also hid a smile. She saw the look on her sister's face, and being the notorious matchmaker that she is, she recognized it.

The day passed slowly with paperwork and double checking lab results for the next weeks cases that were going to court. Renee tried to focus, but her mind wandered to her lunch date with McGee. The cute agent was just being kind, but she could always pretend that there was more.

Noon finally rolled around and she got up to head to the bullpen to meet up with him. The elevator dinged and he stepped off nearly knocking the pregnant girl off her feet.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He reached out to steady her, ignoring the increase in his pulse as he did so.

"It's okay Timmy. You didn't see me. I thought I'd save you a trip down her to fetch me so I was going to head up." She looked at him sheepishly, afraid he'd be mad. But of course, he wasn't.

"It's fine. Burgers okay?"

"Yup. I'm not hard to please," she said with an awkward laugh.

"Are you sure you're Abby's sister and not Tony's?" He joined in on her laugh.

"Yes, I'm sure. Not by blood anyway." They both stepped in the elevator as it returned. McGee knew what she meant. That Tony had filled the role for her, McGee wondered briefly what role _he_ filled. They headed up to the bullpen so McGee could grab his coat, bumping into a rushing Tony trying to head out.

"I gotta go, I'm already late! Take care of her McBabysitter." Tony kissed the top of her head as he walked by. McGee grabbed what he needed and they headed out, to a diner that the team always went to. it was far away from NCIS without seeming like too far. She ordered a double cheese burger and fries, he the same.

They both laughed off and corrected people's assumptions that they were together and explained that he was taking his best friend's sister to lunch for him. But they both wished it was more than that.

**A/N Sorry for the lack of a bunch of Tony in this chapter. You figured out who the eventual romance will be? Yup! Renee and McGee! **


	6. The Baby's Name?

Her lunch date with McGee was awesome. He was so sweet to her, asking about the baby. She confided in him what she was going to name the child on the way back to NCIS.

"It'll be Anthony James for a boy or Anthina Claire for a girl."

"Claire. Isn't that..." She nodded.

"Please dont' let Tony know. I want to ask him myself if it would be okay. I have an appointment to find out today." They pulled up to NCIS and he jogged around to open the door for her. She lightly pecked his cheek in thanks, ignoring the tingling on her lips after. She asked Gibbs when he came down if she could have a moment to talk to Tony, and explained why. He nodded, and sent Tony down to fetch her for an 'appointment'. Tony sstepped in the elevator and she hit the emergency stop button.

"Something wrong?" Tony's voice was strained with concern.

"No... um seeing as I get to find out what the baby is today, I have a question."

"Ok?"

"If it's a girl is it okay if I name her Claire? And Anthony if a boy?" She looked at the floor when she heard his intake of breath. He put a hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking into his eyes.

"I want you to name my neice or nephew whatever you want. I think both are fine for a little girl but do you really want to name your child after me?" She stared into his green eyes and nodded. He gently kissed her forehead before kicking the elevator back on.

NCISNCISNCIS

Now was the time. She was going to find out her child. She got up and followed the receptionist to the ultrasound room.

"He's my brother," she told the nurse when she tried to stop Tony.

The nurse glided the sensor over her stomach.

"Your baby is a..."

A/N Evil arent I? Mwahahahah!


	7. What is it?

Now was the time. She was going to find out her child. She got up and followed the receptionist to the ultrasound room.

"He's my brother," she told the nurse when she tried to stop Tony.

The nurse glided the sensor over her stomach.

"Your baby is a... oh wow!"

'What?" Both Tony and Renee looked at her with mixed emotions. The nurse smiled.

"Miss. Scuito, you are having twins!" Renee looked at her brother, her shock mirroring on his face.

"What sex?" She hoped for both.

"A boy and girl. Congratulations miss. Looks like big brother's gonna need to step up too." The nurse smiled and left to get the printouts.

"Yeah. Whatever you need for the babies let me know." Tony gently embraced her.

"Thier names are Anthony and Anthina. After you." He bit back the tears in his eyes.

"Thank you." The nurse handed her the ultrasound photos as they walked out the door. Tony took her out to lunch. They just went to Wendy's.

"So... what's with you and McGee?" Tony smiled and chuckled at the widing of her eyes.

'Nothing. He just took me to lunch when you had your appointment."

"Hmm.. You were certainly beaming when you guys came back..."

"Well... he is really sweet and..."

"Yeah he is. Ya know it's okay to admit you like him."

"How'd you..."

"Expert investigator, remember?" She smiled shyly and he promised not to say anything. They headed back to headquarters where Abby had gathered everyone so they could find out the sex of the baby.

"Ok. Boy or girl?" Abby was bouncing with joy at the thought of being an aunt.

"Both." Renee watched the responses of everyone around her, especially paying attention to Tim's response. Abby was jumping up and down, Ziva smiled brightly and Gibbs and Ducky both grinned broadly with a glimmer in thier eyes. Tim's eyes where searching out hers and when her glance met his, she thought she saw love in his eyes.

**A/N Sorry for the wait, I got a bit busy.**


	8. Timmy Talks Sorta

Renee finally attempted to get back to work after telling everyone the news. She was four months pregnant with twins. Twins! She smiled. Her babies, all hers. She spun around excitedly and spun right into TIm McGee.

"Timmy! I'm so sorry. I don't have anything for Team Gibbs. Abby might." Except Renee noticed that Abby wasn't in the lab at the moment...

"It's fine. Twins huh?" Renee could read people almost as well as Abby could (many told her she could be a profiler with schooling) but she couldn't read him at the moment. She nodded her head and spun again.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're like your sister, " Tony stated walking in behind them. Renee bounded up to his and curled into his side.

"I'm scared. Twins. What will I do?" Renee teared up, forgetting that Tim was there. He tried to walk away but Tony motioned for him to stay.

"You've got me. And McHelp, too." She beamed at both men and spun around again. During her spin Tony looked at McGee and nodded before walking away. He was giving McGee permission to confess his feelings for his little sister.

_'I ought to play matchmaker more often'_ Tony thought as he got on the elevator.

**A/N Schhol has been crazy. If I don't get response otherwise, this will only go to 10-15 chapters. Including the births.**


	9. Matchmaking Skills

Tim McGee was a little nervous. Telling his best friend's little sister that he had fallen in love with her... Tony might as well have told her for him. Renee had gone back to work.

"Hey, Renee?" He looked around the empty lab for her. She walked over to him, this time reading him pretty well.

"Yes, Timmy?" She looked up at him, catching his blue-green eyes.

"Umm... Please hear me out on this. I know I dated your sister and it didn't work out, but... I'm... in love with you." He stopped meeting her eyes and suddenly found the floor very very interesting. Renee stopped breathing for a moment before cuddling into his side. He automatically wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. Her blooming baby bump got in the way.

"I guess Tony and Abby knew huh? That's why they left?" Tim nodded, he had her older brother's permission and Abby wanted him and her little sister to be happy. They both had to get back to work, but that could wait. She leaned her head against his chest, listening to the steady, if a little fast, beat of his heart.

"Renee, you know we're all gonna help with the babies right?" His hand rested against her stomach.

"I know. But what if their father wants them. What if he tried to take away my babies?"

"Not gonna happen." "No way in hell" "You won't lose them" "I'll make sure that doesn't happen." "I'll kill him." The teams voices rang out almost in unison. They all would make sure that that wouldn't happen. She was thier family. Tony stepped closer towards his little sister and best friend. Renee looked at all of them as her brother snuck out with McGee.

In the hallway Tony asked how it went.

"It went.. well."

"She say anything?"

"No, but she kinda didn't have to." Tony nudged his shoulder.

"Don't screw this up, McGee. I don't want to have to kill you."

"You won't. I will. If Abby doesn't first." Both men looked over to thier team leader as he walked in. A look passed between all three that conveyed two things. One: all three men loved Renee dearly and two: They all would take care of her.

Tony walked away with one thought in mind: Mission accomplished.


	10. Baby Shower

**A/N Sorry for the wait I was really sick! And about two months have passed in between chapters. In chapter nine she was twenty weeks or about four and a half months, which is the typical time to find out the sex of the child. In the intermission, everyone at NCIS learned the news and she is showing big time now! And sorry for the confusions!**

"McGee! Would you hurry up?! I need those balloons here now! Tony isn't gonna be able to keep her at lunch forever!"

Abby was impatient to say the least. Planning a baby shower was hard enough, one without Renee noticing was rough and getting it ready while she was at lunch with only McGee and Ducky for help: Mission Impossible!

"Abigail dear, where do you want the gifts?" Abby pointed to a cleared table. At last she had everyone ready. She called Gibbs to have he and Ziva join them and covertly texted Tony to say everthing was ready.

Renee and Tony rode the elevator down to the lab in quiet. Tony did not need to say much for his baby sister to understand him. Keeping the shower a secret from her just about killed him. He let Renee step into the lab first, using the time tested ladies first excuse.

"Renee's eyes got wide as saucers when she stepped into the room. Blue and pink balloons abounded and gifts and food were everywhere.

"Abby... Guys... You didn't have to..."

"Of course we did my dear. You don't have to do it all alone. Not with the family that you have." Ducky stepped forward and placed a reassuring hand on Renee's shoulder.

"Open your gifts! I wanna see too!" Abby bounded forward and dragged the reluctant mother to be towards them. Tim kindly pulled out a chair for her to sit on. At six months, she was really starting to feel the effects of pregnancy. And her family modified itself to her.

She went through about half of the pink presents before starting on the blue and then switching back. Everything from diapers to clothing to strollers and an old fasshioned bassanet from Ducky. She didn't notice Tim's increasing nervousness as she opened them. Tony pulled the younger man out in the hall when he knew Renee wouldn't notice.

"You look like you're about to have a heart attack. What's up, McRomeo?"

"Umm..."

"Afraid she'll panic when she sees it? She loves you. I couldn't hope for a better man for my little sister."

"Thanks Tony."

"No prob. Now we better get back." Both men slip back into the lab and see that Renee is down to the last gift, one of Tony's that is conviently sitting on top of the last from Tim.

"Thanks for everything guys," Renee said with tears in her eyes.

"My darling girl, you are forgetting one," Ducky supplied helpfully. Renee's eyes fell upon the little velvet ring box. She looked at Tim questioningly before gingerly grabbing the box. Everyone watched with bated breath as she opened the box.

"Oh...Timmy.." If she was teary-eyed before, she was crying now. He stepped forward.

"But, Timmy... I'm pregnant. Are you sure? You deserve someone better." He took her in his arms as best he could.

"I love you Renee... Will you marry me?"

**A/N Just a little motivation to keep you guys reading my stuff... And sorry again for the typo :(**


	11. Yes

"I love you Renee... will you marry me?"

Renee nodded not able to speak with the tears in her eyes, She was six months pregnant with the child of a man, boy really, who didn't care and told her no one else would either. And yet she had a family that did care. And a man that truly loved her.

Tim smiled and wrapped his arms around her the best that he could and slipped the pretty diamond on her ring finger. It was cut like an oval with little sapphires along the sides. Abby bounded up and down, Tony reaching out to control her a bit.

"Mazel Tov." Ziva was the first to speak, her Hebrew sentiment conveying what they all thought. The other weaved thier way out of the lab to give Tim and Renee alone time.

"I really hope the best for them." Ziva said to Gibbs. He nodded. Tony and Abby followed behind them.

"Well, Abbs. It looks like we have a wedding to plan."

"Yeah. Thank you Tony."

"For what?"

"You made my sister's life better, first with your own love and then pushing her and Timmy together," Abby stretched up to kiss Tony on the cheek.

Back in the quiet lab, Renee leaned her head against her fiance's chest, listened to his heart beating.

"So wanna help me with something?" Tim reconized that miscevious glint in her eye. Abby frequently wore the same look.

"Sure Re, what?"

"Let's play matchmaker."

"Ziva and Gibbs? Or Tony and Abby? Either way we'd die."

"No we won't. At least I won't. And they won't want me to raise my babies without you."

"Tony and Abby will be first and easiest. They both already know they love each other. They just don't know that the feeling's mutual."

"Yay. Let's go trap them in the elevator then. And then they can help us double team Gibbs and Ziva!"

Tim wondered briefly if he'd survive to she Anthony and Anthina's births...


	12. Matchmaking Tabby

**A/N I'm so so very very sorry for the delay. Life has been really busy. I'll try to add at least one chapter a week to make it up to you! :0**

"Timmy! Hurry! They're in the elevator!"

"Okay okay! Geez. stopping an elevator isn't as easy as it looks!" Tim looked over at his fiancee. She was insistant in this. The elevator screeched to a stop. They snuck away, thier mission accomplished. Gibbs was waiting in the lab from Renee and Abby.

"Renee, where's Abby?"

"I don't know. I think she went to lunch," Renee played innocent and it seemed Gibbs believed her. If he didn't, he also didn't let on.

Meanwhile... In the elevator...

"Tony did you hit the stop button?"

"No, this thing is always doing this! Damn Gibbs from using it as his office!" Tony groaned in frusteration. Abby was scared of dark places, she had been after everything with the explosion. She whimpered. He went over to put his arms around her and brought her to his chest.

"Tony, what if this was done on purpose?"

"I don't know Abby. What makes you think that?"

"Renee and Timmy have been sneaking around and I'm sure one of them saw us get into the elevator. My sister know I'm in love with you and-" Abby turned from him and faced the wall, acutely aware that she had said too much. She didn't want to lose his freindship.

"Abby... are you serious?" He turned her back around to look at him. She nodded her head slowly. The next thing that Abby realized was the his lips had crashed against hers in a way that she had never been kissed before.

"Abby... I love you too." The elevator misteriously started again. They looked at each other.

"I'm gonna kill her! After the twins are born!"

"McMeddler! Just you wait."

Renee and Tim watched from the security desk as the camera recorded every little detail.

"Timmy... I think we may want to hide..."

"I know a few places even Tony doesn't know about," he winked and grabbed his fiancee's hand. Now for Ziva and Gibbs...

**A/N I tried to make up for the delay. Let me know if there's any details you want added to the next chapter. I'll add them to make up to you guys!**


	13. Help Me Big Brother!

**A/N You will get your Zibbs chapter but this came to me in a dream last night. It's a bit dramatic. She's now almost to term. This gets us back to a major Tony theme.**

Abby went to answer the door. She saw a young man that she didn't know.

"I need to see Renee Scuito."

"She's... I'll see if she's willing to see visitors. She is on bed rest." Abby's hinky feeling kicked in. She walked in to Renee frantically calling Tony on her cell phone. The guy, Jason Abby rememebered, walked in and demanded to be let to see her. Abby quickly stopped him, telling him that she was asleep, praying that Tony would get here on time.

"If I do not see her, Abigail, then you will both die." He took a lamp and knocked Abby out and went into to Renee''s room, yanking her out of bed and dragging her to the roof.

"They will think you had had it. That you couldn't stand the fact that you seduced me and that the guilt of a wedlock baby drove you to do it.

"I'd stop right there!" Renee breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Tony's voice.

"I suggest you stop. Killing a pregnant woman will be bad enough, but killing the wife of a federal agent **(A/N It is a ploy, no wedding yet)**? The injection."

"That is if I don't suceed in kiling you for hurting my wife." Renee heard the whole team, barely, over the rush of blood in her head.

Jason dragged Renee closer to the edge. Immediately Tony shot him and moved forward to catch his little sister and pull her to safety. She collapsed in his arms, weak and in pain. She cried out. Tony tried to comfort her, until the both noticed the fluid under over.

"Boss! Her water broke!"

**A/N Yes I know I'm evil. We've went over this before. I love the suspense!**


	14. Here Come the Baby(ies)

**A/N I promised I'd cover the births of Anthony and Anthina! Here it is. This may be the last chapter unless you guys say anything.**

"Easy, Renee. Almost there." Tim were trying to calm her as the ambulance raced to the hospital. he glanced out the back window, the other agents falling in, with Ziva behind the wheel. Gibbs sat in the back with Tony and a frantic Abby was in the front seat. They pulled into the hospital, her contractions steadily getting worse. The nurses tried to shoo Tim and Tony out. Renee screamed that she wanted them both with her.

"Hush... breathe, mia sorella, breathe." Tony soothed, He and Tim holding each of her hands. She screamed in pain, saying things that a polite society girl from New Orleans would never say.

"Push, atta girl, one's crowning. One more push. Here's the boy. And now for the girl. Easy sweetheart, you're doing fine!" The nurse cooed as Anthina was born too. The doctor declared mother and children healthy and Renee held her babies. Anthina and Anthony. Gibbs and Ziva followed behind Abby.

"Out, she's just given birth, for Lord's sake!" The doctor and nurse retreated after recieving glares from all agents. Ducky soon followed behind.

"My what beautiful babies, Renee dear." They watched little Anthony whine, loudly, clearly hungry.

"Oh, yes. He's just like his namesake, no?" Ziva smiled and the men slipped out of the room to allow Renee to feed her children. Ziva helped her to situate the children.

"Ziva, are you happy?"

"Yes, very. Now how are you?"

"I'm...tired... happy..."

"You are playing matematcher with us are you not?"

"Matchmaker. And yes. I want you guys to be happy. Tony and Abby were easy. You and-"

"Gibbs?" Ziva smiled," Keep quiet but we have been seeing each other for a few weeks."

Renee smiled and turned her head at the sound of footsteps. The team slipped back into the room. The babies were asleep. Ziva and Abby stood in the guys' line of sight as Renee menuvered her children and covered her breasts. Tony came over and picked up Anthina.

"She is so pretty, aren't you baby girl? Momma's little princess." Ziva and Abby laughed as Tony continued to coo at his niece. He handed her to Tim and picked up his name sake, repeating the process before handing him off to Tim as well. Renee looked at her fiance holding her twins and at that moment couldn't be happier.

**A/N That's all folks, unless you all repond. Hope you liked the happy ending!**


End file.
